ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix
Secret Of The Omnitrix serves as the series finale of the original series. Plot Ben battles Dr. Animo as either Heatblast, Eye Guy, or XLR8 when he's suddenly hit by a DNA wave that puts the Omnitrix in self-destruct mode. Tetrax(from Hunted) senses it and comes to Earth to tell Ben about it. Ben, Tetrax and his pilot, Gluto, travel along the galaxy to find Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. Gwen soon appears on the ship to help Ben. After some time of searching on Incarcecon, Ben, Gwen and Tetrax get themselves in a street-fight, where Ben spots a female Chimera Sui Generis, Myaxx, who first claims that she created the Omnitrix. Actually, she was only Azmuth's assistant and directs Ben and the others to Xenon, where Azmuth lives. Then, Tetrax's ship, the "Resolute" was intercepted and boarded by Vilgax and his drones, but they were stopped by Ben, Gwen, Tetrax, Gluto, and Myaxx. In that action, Gluto is assumed dead. When they got to the planet, they were attacked by a group of wild Floraunas, where Gwen was taken and assumed dead. After Ben's sadness, Tetrax told him the tragic story about him bringing Vilgax the final element he needed to destroy his home planet Petropia. Even though turning into an alien would only accelerate the self-destruct, Ben turned into Cannonbolt to break into Azmuth's lair, but Azmuth refused to help them. Ben then looked outside and sees Vilgax, Sixsix and their massive army of drones. Azmuth removed the main part of the Omnitrix, but Ben, Tetrax and Myaxx still fought. Soon, it was revealed, that Gwen and Gluto were still alive and also helped Ben. Soon, Azmuth put the Omnitrix back on and gave Ben Way Big, a gigantic new alien called a To'kustar. Ben then transformed into Way Big, defeated Vilgax's army of drones, grabbed Vilgax and threw him into space, returning to Earth and finding out that zombies were attacking the mall. Major Events *Ben loses his hoverboard but gains a new one. *Ben and the gang meet up with Tetrax again. *Ben and Gwen first meet Azmuth. *Ben first transforms into Way Big for the first time. *Ben and the gang learn about the Omnitrix's self destruction sequence. Debuts *Azmuth *Myaxx *Gluto Omnitrix alien debuts *Way Big *Eye Guy Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Grandpa Max *Azmuth *Tetrax *Gluto *Myaxx Villains *Dr. Animo *Vilgax *Sixsix *Vilgax's Drones *Lepidopterran Prisoner *Piscciss Volann Prisoner *Tetramand Prisoner *Galvanic Mechamorph Prisoner *Alien Prisoner 1 *Alien Prisoner 2 *Alien Prisoner 3 *Alien 1 *Alien 2 *Incraceon Security *Alien Fly Prisoner *Floraunas Aliens used *Heatblast, Eye Guy, or XLR8 (alternate versions) *Stinkfly *Wildmutt (2x) (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Diamondhead *Grey Matter(accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Upchuck *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *Way Big (first appearence) Alien Forms Unlocked *Way Big (unlocked by Azmuth) Trivia *The movie was actually made to be a 3 episode series finale of the original series, but Cartoon Network changed it into a movie. *If you look at the background of Incarcecon, you can see some or all of our solar system planets meaning it's not far away from Earth. *A recurring line characters kept saying was, "who knew?". *Hoverboard's name is revealed to be Tetrax Shard. *In irony, the Omnitrix self-destructs several years later, in The Final Battle: Part 2, but it didn't take the whole universe with it. Instead, it just rendered it useless since the charge was not allowed to build for a long time. *When Cannonbolt breaks Azmuth's bio-suit and Azmuth comes out of it, Cannonbolt asks, "He's really a Grey Matter?". Myaxx answers "Who knew?". This is confusing because she most likely doesn't know what Ben calls his aliens. *Right before Azmuth leaves he quietly says "hehe. I like that boy". This might be why Azmuth decided to make Ben his apprentice in Alien Force. References Category:Movies